Myrinjar
| population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = Cork | exports = Glassware, wine and sherries, fruits, vegetables, poultry, sausages | currency = | comrefs = | government = Enforced monarchy | rulertype = Mage | ruler = Iraun and Srivven | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = Yes | locations = Yes | organizations = Yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Myrinjar, also known as The Watched City, was a small city located in the heart of Adaerglast. It was the Capital and main seat of power of the small Border Kingdom. Geography The city was surrounded by lush farms, which were the most productive farms in all the Realms. Myrinjar was roughly oval-shaped, and crowded with narrow buildings standing up to four stories. Myrinjar was situated atop fine sand deposits, which required the Lord High Mages to use "forcebinding" spells to prevent cellar and whole buildings from collapsing due to shifting sands. Government Myrinjar, and the rest of Adaerglast, was ruled by the Lord High Mages Iraun and Srivven, who were known as "the Two". They ruled from a keep located in the center of the city, called the Seat of Might, which locals called "The Castle of Dark Dreams". The keep was rumored to be full of seized spell books and enchanted items. Wizards and magical items were forbidden in Myrinjar. Even substances used in the casting of spells or spell inks were prohibited. As a result, parchment and ink was hard to find in the city, and many citizens were illiterate. Trade Myrinjar was a very prosperous city. It had three large open markets: * Manymelons was located in the north-east of the city and sold fruits and vegetables. * Sharngult was located in the south-east of the city and sold livestock and related goods such as candles and glue. * Eldynklarn was located in the south-west and was the largest of the open-markets, selling a wide variety of products and produce. The city was famous for its fine glassware and bottles. The location of Myrinjar had led to a thriving glass-blowing industry. The tall, slender wine bottles and drinking jars were used all over Faerûn. The Seal of Adaerglast was usually stamped onto all glassware made in Myrinjar. The local bottling industry supported a thriving cork and wax industry, both used in the sealing of bottles. Wax was made locally while cork was imported from the Tashalar. Two families, also known as the "Wax Houses", the Olamandar and Joloradim, were the largest producers of wax. The largest importer of cork was the firm Wheels of Teldarusk, owned by retired ship captain Mrith Teldarusk. There were many inns and rooming houses, which were located either immediately inside the city gates, or in the central district Keepshadow. Keepshadow was one of the few areas of Myrinjar which outsiders were permitted to roam freely. Defenses The city lacked fortification but instead was surrounded by hundreds of granaries, which formed a make-shift wall that surrounded the whole city. Four gates allowed access to the city. The north and south gates were along the main overland road that passed through Myrinjar and the west and east gates were used primarily by locals and farmers. Order and defense was maintained by the Mailed Hands of the Lords, called "the Hands" by locals. The Seat of Might was guarded by several helmed horrors. Appendix References Connections Category:Locations in the Border Kingdoms Category:Locations in South Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Human settlements Category:Locations in Adaerglast